


【琼安】路过人间

by HoursHunter



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: “——你真的很野蛮，安德洛马刻。”“不能辜负战神之名，”安迪说，“胜者为王。”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova (background)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	【琼安】路过人间

**Author's Note:**

> * 本来想写个E，无论如何都只能写出M。这种千年情侣太甜了，再怎么E感觉好像也闹着玩似的，最后还不是一往情深，我太难了。  
> * 中文一人圈自割腿肉简直够呛，有缘能看到这篇的留个评论吧，谢谢orz。

他们在墨西哥拔了几个毒枭据点，腥风血雨地呆了小半年，乱事平得差不多了，便商量着去哪里休个假。奈尔说她没去过南欧，兴高采烈地提议往地中海周边去：意大利、希腊、或是土耳其，边说边往安迪身上瞟。小孩儿的心思不难猜，无非就想探听古老的斯基提亚人身上究竟埋葬了多少秘密。事实上安德洛马刻的出生地要更偏北些，可能在匈牙利，甚至乌克兰，但具体是哪儿她也早就不记得了。她是最古老的游牧民族，出生在马上，也本该死在马上。当然安迪没说破，毕竟那些地方确实值得一去；而尼基是意大利人，乔住在对面的突尼斯，两人相爱相杀打了两世纪的仗，那片海对他们而言刻骨铭心——这种爱情故事也许比她自己孤独地策马跨越大陆更能满足奈尔的好奇心。结果行程排下来，最受小孩欢迎的旅伴反而是来自东方的琼。她每天带奈尔去踩点，人类和世界的野史轶闻都讲得绘声绘色，顺带跟奈尔补习近三百年的现代史，比眼里只有对方没有历史的千年情侣和一问三忘记的老太婆尽职得多，因此后来五人组基本也固定了尼基和乔去约会、琼和奈尔跑景点、安迪自己瞎晃悠的行动路线。晚上要能凑上就一起吃饭聊天，凑不上也就各自玩耍。奈尔倒是试图拉过安迪几次，但后者兴趣缺缺，开着跟随模式心不在焉，奈尔也没好意思再勉强。

九点多时琼回到房间。安迪正捏着手柄，窝在床上打游戏。琼把大衣挂好，从兜里摸出个巧克力喂进安迪嘴里，看她在战壕里狙击掉最后一名敌人，便在战斗胜利的音效里拽过人给一个吻，带着点未融化的巧克力的香气。“你倒紧跟潮流，战神安德洛马刻，”琼说，“休假也在打打杀杀。”

安迪含糊地哼了一声，加深了吻，手沿着腰后略显急切地摸上去，衬衫扣子被人由里至外一颗颗崩开。琼没有推拒，任她亲吻和揉捏。“是你善良又温柔，猎神阿耳忒弥斯，”安迪的笑声闷在琼颈窝里，“整天忙着照顾小孩。”

“别叫我那名字，我是个东方人，这传说太蠢了。”琼大笑着把人推开，“而且今天我们去看了帕特农。”

安迪在她身旁呻吟一声。“噢，老天，别——”

“我该换个名字叫你，战无不胜的雅典娜。”琼说，“奈尔问我，为什么在神话里你拿的是长矛不是战斧。”

“因为我不是雅典娜。”

“我告诉她那支长矛是你杀死首领的武器。他叫什么名字来着？反正肯定不是波塞冬。”

“鬼才记得两千多年前的事——还是三千多年？”安迪翻了翻白眼，“现在的帕特农只是几根残破的石柱。”

“那我也算是四千年的事情了，”琼支起半边身子，歪头望着她，“你记得多少？”

“我要想一想，”安迪笑一笑，翻个身，把人压着了，湛色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地望进她眼底，“可能没多少。”

安迪反手脱掉背心，战神上半身漂亮的线条裸露出来，从未离身的锈色吊坠贴在心口。琼正望着那枚纹章失神，安迪便低头亲吻她眉心。一点粉红舌尖探出来，是很乖顺的舔舐；再用上了点牙齿，细密地噬咬着她的鼻尖、双唇、下颔、喉线和锁骨。安迪微烫的额抵在胸膛，湿润的唇贴在心口，发出一声野兽般的低鸣。琼便笑，很轻地揉一揉那头短发。“啊，第一次。”琼说，“好像刚好在这附近……阿提卡吗？现在地名叫什么了？”“不记得了。”安迪用鼻尖蹭一蹭她的右乳，舌尖轻轻卷过乳峰。琼低低嗯一声，拨弄安迪的细碎的刘海；数千年前是长发，被未干的血糊成缠绕不开的结。“你那时有点吓到我了。”

“我也被自己吓坏了。”安迪说，“也许我很野蛮。”

“人类本来就很野蛮。”琼说，“但有什么办法呢，他们杀不死你。”

安迪抬起脸来笑了。“你说过胜者为王。”她凑过去咬了咬琼的下唇，“所以我得到了你。”

“你早就得到我了，安德洛马刻。”琼回吻她，把舌送进安迪的口腔里，“在你跋涉三万个日夜找到我的那一刻。”

五千多年前的世界还很蒙昧。人类是群居的野兽，划分部族，争夺配偶和领土。琼自出生起就天赋惊人，无论是样貌还是战力。她成为受族人崇敬的领主母和领袖，负责狩猎、繁衍、守护。直至一场跨聚落的大战爆发，琼的部族寡不敌众，被屠杀殆尽，而她确实死在对手的弯刀下，数小时后又从鲜血中摇摇晃晃地站起，惊惧地看着敌人正在分食族人的尸体。她仓皇出逃。绝大部分的细节琼早就忘却，可涂满血色的场景她还能依稀记得，因为那是她往后数百年里难以磨灭的梦魇。在精疲力竭入眠之时，琼梦见了与她不同的人类部族，但却在经历同样的战争。在围猎和屠杀后，一个女人抱着婴儿跳下断崖。然后女人复活，苏醒，怀里的孩子却早已血肉模糊。

琼碾转过许多人类聚落，经历无数次相同的战争。有时他们能赢，有时他们会输，重复最坏的结局：所有人都被杀死，只剩她自己孤零零地站在血泊中央。而她始终无法死去。跳崖的女人从未间断地出现在她的梦里。那个黑发蓝眼的女人在追逐着什么，过程中同她一般，经历过无数次求死不能的折磨。琼以为那是自己发疯的幻觉。

安德洛马刻找到琼之前，她正如行尸走肉般游荡在西部的大漠，试图在死亡循环中成功地杀死自己。后来在铁棺里不断溺毙的三百年中，琼每一天都会努力回忆这段遥远而古老的时光，用以清醒和镇痛。四千年前安德洛马刻找到了永生的自己，而现在她回到了将死的安德洛马刻身边。仿佛一场宿命的轮回。

安迪的亲吻轻柔又舒适。克制的欲望从安迪微微挑起的眼角流露出来，动作小心翼翼，不若一头初生的懵懂幼兽，敬畏而生涩。节奏慢得拖沓，快感仿佛夜色里缓慢爬升的圆月，而它现在才刚从地平线升起。她们相遇至今四千年了。多激烈的她们做过，不眠不休三天三夜地日天日地，光是拥抱都敏感得能滴水；多新奇的她们做过，马上，树上，秋千上，道具很寻常了，每迎接一个时代她们都会尝试新的发明；多荒唐的她们做过，找其他男人或女人一起约炮，同乔和尼基的四人行体验也相当不错，尽管安德洛马刻微妙的独占欲让这种娱乐很少发生。温吞如水的情事无论如何不是她们惯用的风格，然而安德洛马刻如此诚恳地试图证明自己记得初夜的誓言，率直的浪漫反倒成了琼最好的催情剂。她蹭动着双腿，圈紧安迪的项颈：“我们在一起那么久了。”安迪的掌心在她人鱼线附近逡巡，闻言便贴着她心口笑了笑：“厌倦了吗？”

琼轻笑起来。埋在她胸口的那张脸与回忆中沾满血污的惶惑表情重叠。“战神安德洛马刻，”她牵着安迪的手往腿心去。“现在还是个没有变的胆小鬼。”

她们驾着同一匹骏马，结伴往西方去。她们前往新的地方，在新的村落里落脚。她们一同狩猎，琼射死一匹从安德洛马刻身后咬上肩头的野狼。后者提着头狼的尸首转身，毫无保留地袒露着正在快速愈合的肩伤。那双湛色眼睛明亮地同她对望，于是时光留下的孤独都获得了温度。人类的历史如此贫瘠，相同的生活一再反复，不同的是她们不再需要从凡人身上希求转瞬即逝的任何依赖。夏天过去，丰收季时她们与一伙游牧的掠夺者展开厮杀。又是一次历史的循环。贪婪的本性。枯燥的杀戮。她们对战争全然麻痹，却又因此刻拥有永恒的战友而感到一股隐秘的兴奋。黄昏时他们迎来了惨烈的胜利。安德洛马刻策马去追赶落荒而逃的首领，斩下首级再回到村落时已是月上梢头的半夜。他们点起巨大的篝火，荣耀的战士们喝血吃肉疯到混沌，皮甲和衬衣一件件落地，将唯一的女战士围在中央，跳起粗野的求偶舞。当最强壮的男人展示着他巨大的性器，朝着琼走过来时，一把双头战斧越过熊熊烈火，斩进了男人右颈。

男人们咒骂着，挑衅着，而所有的死亡都发生得很快。安德洛马刻怒吼着，在瞬息间屠杀了幸存的所有同袍。这战斧和长剑被她抓在手里，她全身被鲜血浸泡，火光映亮她愤怒过头却仍然显得悲伤的脸色。琼茫然无措地站在原地。战斗的疲惫让她难以思考，面对部族的求爱传统她其实没想应允，但也未曾试过拒绝。人类本能的兽性。自然规律，周而复始。这本没什么不妥，直至浩瀚无垠的星空下，满目苍夷的大地上，安德洛马刻扔了武器，朝她踏血而来。

她们拥抱。安德洛马刻在轻微发抖。她全身都是血的腥气，琼甚至摸到她腰后被人捅了一刀、此刻还在恢复的伤口。“你干什么？”琼问道。安德洛马刻圈着她的手紧了紧，哑着声音说：“我不知道。”琼停了停，捏着她下巴抬到自己眼前来，望进那双眼睛里：“那么你想干什么？”她抿了抿下唇。身体还在颤抖，她发不出声。她的辫子是清晨时琼帮她编的，此刻沾满鲜血地挂在肩头。整张脸都是血污。一双眼睛兀自睁着，泛起了一层亮晶晶的水色。琼伸手给她拨开黏糊糊的刘海。“战神安德洛马刻，”琼说，“赢了以后反而胆小了吗？”“我赢了吗？”安德洛马刻轻声反问。她们站在狼藉的战场上，星光压在她们头顶，温暖的火光映亮琼的笑容。琼的吻轻柔落在她的唇上。“胜者为王。”

安迪用双指展开了琼的身体。这具躯体她熟悉至极，每次开始做爱时却仍能感受到一种奇异的陌生，恍惚的不真实感如影随形。安迪在古老的千年里曾经无数次梦见东方人孤独地站在血泊中的剪影，又无数次地在伸手的刹那醒来；而最近的三百年里她连梦都不曾有，徒劳地在夜色里失眠，连绝望和恐惧都无从寄托。琼挺动着腰肢，迎合安迪在体内一顿一停的动作。“奈尔问你是不是不喜欢这里。”“你怎么说？”“我说你近乡情怯。”琼用了句古语，安迪没忍住一声大笑。这里甚至都说不上是她的乡。“她真的信？”琼仰头蹭了蹭安迪的脸。“小孩很好骗。”“你跟她相处得不错。”琼点点头。“醋吗？”安迪的手指便轻轻在甬道里转了转：“我醋什么。”琼闷哼一声。“我听说你一百多年前谈了场恋爱。”

绵长的吻与安迪指尖的节奏同调，舒适而温和的快感令琼有些意识模糊。“是有这回事。”安迪说。“他叫什么名字？”“阿利昂？也许是阿米德。”“布克说是阿基里斯。”“噢，阿基里斯。”安迪第三遍吻着琼的身体。轻柔的吸吮和噬咬在琼白玉般的躯体上布满粉红的印记，像是落雪的梅花。她的喘息正逐渐变得急促。“他好吗？”“挺好的。”“哪里好？”“和你一点也不像。”安迪说，“能让我暂时忘记你。”“噢。”琼应了声，似还想说句什么，但递到嘴边成了一声婉转的低鸣。安迪开始加速了。酥麻感层层叠叠地上涌，不若温水煮青蛙，而现在开水几近沸腾。琼在她身下蜷缩成娇小的一团。乌黑如瀑的发。明亮如星的瞳。珠圆玉润的唇。纯粹的目光带着不加掩饰的情意，绯红的双颊柔软得娇嫩欲滴。来自东方的射手如此美丽，怎能怪她胆小如鼠，害怕这只是一场脆弱的梦境？安迪伏在她颈窝，咬着她跳动的颈动脉，抖着手腕压进她体内最深的尽头。“醋吗？”安迪问。琼发出一声拔高的尖叫，在她身下柔弱地发着抖。安迪听见她心口由慢至快最终再趋于平稳的心跳，连世界都仿佛不再苍老。“我醋什么，”琼哑着声笑，“你都已经忘了他。”

“我太老了，”安迪说，“时间留给我的东西不多[1]。”

“看来我占尽优势。”琼微笑着，拨开安迪被汗濡湿的刘海，同她温和而沧桑的目光相遇。

她抬起身亲吻对方。吻触沿着眉骨摩挲至下颔。三千多年前属于她的吊坠布满铜锈地贴在安迪胸膛，被彼此的体温和汗水裹得湿润又滚烫。她凑上去吻了吻。“在海里时我曾经想过，如果位置调换，被求欢的是你，我会不会跟你一样，把所有要抢走你的人统统射杀。”安迪忍俊不禁。“你会吗？”“四千年前也许不会。”琼说，“但我总会的，譬如现在。”“你上个月刚刚拯救过世界。”“三百年前的世界怎么对待我的？”安迪沉默着，只紧了紧她们交扣的手心。“我是想说，”琼摇摇头，放松地贴了贴安迪脸侧，“我们注定要在一起。”

三千多年前的世界比起最初的洪荒开始有所不同。晴霜雨雪是神灵慈悲的恩赐，人类便循着四季繁衍生息；电闪雷鸣是震怒的天罚，人类便打造房屋寻求庇护。他们依旧保留野兽的本能，却学会追求更多自私的快乐。安德洛马刻的亲吻便是如此。她的眼里饱含欲望，却分明不止欲望，前所未有的亲吻和抚摸在琼身上的每一处小心翼翼地累积。火焰还没燃尽，大地仍旧鲜血淋漓，她们的酮体染着杀戮后的血与尘，在晴朗的夜色下披星戴月地纠缠。这与她们过往的所有交合都不一样；甚至称不上是交合，安德洛马刻只是俯下身去，一遍又一遍亲吻琼朝她袒露的肩膀和双峰，柔弱而极具力量感的腰腹，潮热到沸腾的腿心。琼喃喃地喊着她的名字，难耐的呼唤令心脏被奇异的温度挟裹，安德洛马刻便不知疲倦地拥着她一起律动，直至所有的快感在摩擦效应下厚积薄发。日升月落，晨曦取代月光铺满大地，她们偎倚在彼此怀里交换永恒的信物。

“——唯有你我。”

琼系好绳扣，将陪伴她千年的吊饰按在安德洛马刻的心口；古老的战士将右手扣上她的手背。

“——直到尽头。[2]”

她们结束一轮漫长的亲吻。“因为注定，就更不该浪费时间。”安迪说。琼还没反应过来，便被人抵住额头，湛色眼睛亮着的光仿佛跨越千年，沉甸甸地压在她的心口。“即使位置调换，我也会越过追求者们——如果他们阻拦，我也不惜杀掉他们——而选择你。”琼停顿片刻，嘶哑地大笑起来。“你真的很野蛮，安德洛马刻。”“不能辜负战神之名，”安迪说，“胜者为王。”

“胜者为王。”琼轻声重复，翻身把她推进柔软的床单里，按紧她的手腕，用力地咬上她的唇。

* * *

安迪和琼泡完澡出来过了午夜。她们都有些饿，往厨房来觅食时才发现大家都是夜猫子，正窝在沙发上喝酒聊天。乔和尼基冲她俩挤眉弄眼。“噢，头儿们，做爱的味道。”乔夸张地皱皱鼻子，琼便随手抄起果盘上一颗苹果往他脑门上丢过去。尼基在一旁笑得很开心，顺手接走咬了一口：“什么时候再一起约？”安迪翻个白眼：“我老了，玩不动那么刺激的，你俩自己找人约吧。”信息量对于小孩来说过于巨大，奈尔还在努力跟上进度，安迪坐过来抽走了她手里的酒瓶。“别太惊讶，”安迪仰头喝了一口酒后说，“几百年过去之后，你就知道这个世界多无聊了。”

“不超过三百年。”乔打赌道。

尼基竖起一根手指。“顶多一百年。”

琼侧身靠在沙发椅背上，摸一摸奈尔的头，随口建议道。“布克是个不错的恋爱对象。”位置正好，她又顺手揉了揉安迪的那头短毛，“你们年纪也差不多。”

“我们差了快两百岁！”奈尔面红耳赤。年龄跨度从六千岁到五千岁再到两个一千多岁的统共四名永生者爆发出一阵清脆的大笑。眼见二十多岁的小孩羞愤难当，尼基再咬一口苹果，便打个圆场：“刚才我们还说到你们，头儿。”

“什么？”安迪问。

“他们刚才在秀恩爱。”奈尔的语气还有些发闷，“说到半年前被绑架那次，乔在车上说了一串令天地都失色的莎士比亚情话。”

“噢，就那什么他不是我的男友，是我的一切和更多[3]那些？”琼若有所思地接口。乔差点没把嘴里的酒喷出来：“怎么连你都知道？”

“尼基把你的情诗抄了几百遍还到处乱扔。”安迪摊手说，“连厕所手纸也写过几句，要不知道很难。”

乔和尼基对视一眼，没羞没臊地笑起来还各自贴面吻一吻；安迪和琼倒是很习惯了，奈尔显然也几近麻木不仁，毫无情绪地打断道：“然后我就问了一句安迪和琼是什么关系。”

安迪挑起一边眉毛：“什么什么关系？”

“女友之类的。”奈尔说，“或者妻子？还是一切和更多？”

后半句就语带调侃了。乔和尼基倒不介意，大笑着望过来，显然对当事人的回答也好奇得很。安迪微微仰头望了一眼琼，后者闷笑着耸耸肩。安迪把那只搭在她肩上的手抓下来扣紧。“按现代说法确实是女友没错，我不会否认。”她轻笑着看了一眼乔，再低头往琼的指节上吻了吻，“同时也是时光给我的无上恩赐。”

尼基和乔吹了声口哨。

轻微的电流从指尖窜过脊梁。琼低头回亲安迪的发顶，说道：“ _她是我路过人间的古老神明。_ ”

** （全文完） **

**Author's Note:**

> * 台词梗出自电影。这电影的宿命感太重了，导致很多台词都带着模糊的诗意美感。  
> [1] It's not what time steals, it's what it leave behind. -- Andy  
> [2] Just you and me, until the end. -- Quynh & Andy  
> [3] He is not my boyfriend. He's all and he's more. -- Joe
> 
> * 祝食用愉快w


End file.
